


Four A.M. Assholes

by ArisuAmiChan



Series: Ronald McDonald [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, GrimmIchi - Freeform, GrimmIchi Freeform, I love you guys so much, M/M, Modern Setting, Pets, Trans Character, Trans Ichigo, Trans Male Character, lol this goes out to the grimmichi discord yall, mac & cheese, macaroni and cheese, they have cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: The things your cats do at four in the morning when you want to sleep are wild, what can I say?
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Ronald McDonald [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Four A.M. Assholes

The sound of glass break had them both sighing.

“I’ll grab the broom, you start picking up whatever fell…” Ichigo murmured, already leaving the warmth of bed. Grimmjow groaned and followed, scowling as he went to turn on the lamp in the living room.

Mac and Cheese were nowhere to be found (bastards) and when he finally took a look around, it was to see the photos and broken glass on the floor. “This is your fault.”

“My fault?” Ichigo sounded offended when he brought the broom over. Good. “How is this my fault?”

Grimmjow sneered before taking the broom from him. “Your child is an agent of chaos. My son was perfectly fine until you went and kidnapped him.”

Ichigo sighed. “He wandered in on his own. How many times have I told you that?”

“Too many but it makes me feel better about it.” Grimmjow was on the floor, picking up pictures and broken frames. Ichigo knelt beside him and began to help, picking one at random and looking at it. 

It was a group of young men surrounding Grimmjow, who looked to be in his early twenties. He frowned, feeling like he knew some of the faces in the photo. “That’s where it went. Give it, there’s a whole frame still intact.”

Ichigo passed it over and watched his boyfriend reframe the image. “Who are they?”

Grimmjow was silent as he looked at the image, a small frown on his face. “Some friends. I don’t really talk to them as often as I used to, though. Kinda miss the stupid morons…”

“Yeah. I don’t really do the same with my friends anymore, though I should.” He picked up another picture, Ichigo grinning this time. “Here’s some of us on a beach trip. Rukia used a watercolor filter on it so it looks like we’re from an anime or something.”

Grimmjow took the offered photo and looked at it. Ichigo looked younger in it. A lot younger than he did.

“You all wore matching outfits?” 

“We were teenagers, shut up.” Ichigo was flushed as he swept up the glass, no longer making eye contact. It was cute. 

“Quit being so cute. Anyway, tell me more about this beach trip of yours. I wanna hear it.”

They spent the rest of the night talking about their photos and unwilling to go back to bed once they started talking. 

Ichigo groaned when he checked the clock over the television. “Shit, we have to be up for work soon.”

“Fuck.” Grimmjow murmured looking at the clock as well. “I gotta start getting ready. They gave me an early shift today.”

“Aww… Poor baby.” There was a kiss pressed to his cheek and Grimmjow turned to face Ichigo, placing a hand on the back of his neck to draw him in close for a deeper kiss. They pulled apart, Ichigo a faint pink color as the sun began to rise outside .

Grimmjow rose off the couch and scooped up the loose photos, setting them on the coffee table. “I’ll pick up a couple photo books after work. We’ll just put the photos in there. Keep those two morons from ruining more frames.”

“Go get ready for work. You know where I’ll be when you get done.” Ichigo smacked his ass as he passed by, earning a toothy grin in return. 

“Yeah. At the shop with the cats, fawning over them.” Ichigo heard from the hallway, shaking his head as said cats joined him on the couch. He laid down and Macaroni quickly settled himself on the young man’s chest. 

“Asshole, you’re fat.” He said, Cheese laying on the couch arm over Ichigo’s head. 

Grimmjow came back out from the rear of the apartment, dressed in his uniform and scowling as he tried to adjust the shirt. “Shit… It’s the one they ordered in the wrong size. And who the fuck you calling fat?”

“Macaroni, of course. Gimme a kiss before you leave, will you??” Ichigo demanded, Grimmjow walking over and leaning over to give him a quick smooch. When they pulled away, Ichigo let out a loud yawn as Grimmjow laid the throw blanket over him. 

“See you at six, Ichigo.” Another kiss to his forehead and Grimmjow was off, Ichigo already dozing as the door clicked shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Work is work for both and when Grimmjow returns to the Urahara Shop to get Ichigo, it’s to see him with his hands buried in his face, Yoruichi howling in laughter and Kisuke hiding behind his fan looking “innocent.” Macaroni is a blobby lump on the counter and Cheese is waiting by the door for Grimmjow who scoops him up as soon as he walks in.
> 
> Also describing this [color spread in question for those interested](https://c.wallhere.com/photos/f4/ba/Bleach_Kurosaki_Ichigo_Kuchiki_Rukia_Abarai_Renji_Inoue_Orihime_Ishida_Uryu_Yasutora_Sado_beach-206668.jpg!d)


End file.
